


Tragic Love on Hogwarts Grounds

by Rusty_Angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusty_Angel/pseuds/Rusty_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was challenged, OK?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic Love on Hogwarts Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I have written for autumnramble's prompt and we all know she's nuts. So it's a crackfic though it doesn't look like one. But it will once you know the pairing. I also admit I kinda borrowed the last line from William Gibson's Neuromancer.

It could have been her wildness that dragged him to her. When he saw the lights at the edge of the Forest for the first time, he thought it was probably a mirage. After all, nobody sane would go to the Forbidden Forest at night. It was Forbidden, and with good reasons, for God’s sake!

But there she was, wandering through the bushes and grass, happy and aimless, slightly older than he was, her eyes bright as day, her shapes full and ripe – even if she was a bit dirty here and there. But nobody could blame her for that. She was living alone in the Forest, not afraid of centaurs, acromantulas or giants who inhabited it. Such courage should be admired.

He knew it well – he himself was a Gryffindor and in his times he had his share of wild adventures. Sex, drugs and rock’n’roll, he knew it all. But it paled in comparison to her lifestyle – she was untamed, she was free and he felt at times that he was a bit... well, let’s face it... domesticated.

But she, being the wonderful creature that she was, didn’t mind that. She teased him, she smirked but it was just a harmless flirt between lovers, the kind that made his liquids circulate a little bit faster. He was just happy that he met her, grateful for every moment she spent with him. It was a rare gift.

He didn’t even dream of keeping her forever, it wouldn't do, she didn’t belong to him and never would. There was probably a bit of madness in her personality – there were times when she stared silently at the far silhouette of the Whomping Willow and there was a pure hatred in her eyes – but it only made her more intriguing.

And he liked the risk, no denying it. He had taken this particular feature after Sirius. Sirius, who was now gone for good.

Everyone important abandoned him sooner or later. That was his fate so he wasn’t surprised when she didn’t show up for a meeting one evening. Just a bit sad, that’s all. He stood there for some time until it was obvious she wouldn’t come that night. He stood there the following night and another, still feeding the sparks of hope, although deep down he knew it was useless. He thought for a moment about going into the Forbidden Forest to look for her but in the end he didn’t. She wouldn’t appreciate that.

The memories of her oily smell kept him warm under the blanket on cold winter nights.

He never saw her again.


End file.
